wargamingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Defender7881/What tanks are missing?
What tanks are missing in world of tanks? Of course, over +450 tanks, there are some missing tanks. I will mention some wheeled tanks in this blog :) 'Valient' A British prototype tank. It was a proposal for all armor at the front, being similar to the Battleship layout of "All or Nothing". However (Historically at least) during test trails, the suspension was often loaded to the limit at the front. The design was poorly made, with a driver's controls that if pushed too far, got stuck and if you hit your head as the driver, it was often unplesant. The clutch was also poorly made, if pushed to far, it often go stuck and had to be removed otherwise. This tank can come in the game as a tier IV tank. 'KV-1B' A captured KV-1 and then used for German purposes. It was given thicker armor, and that was it. MUCH thicker armor, but the same 1942 - 1943 turret and 76mm gun. The armor was add-on, mostly through the form of weld-on. This tank can come into the game as a tier V premium tank. 'KV-754' Another captured KV-1, but this time given a new turret (Resembling the KV-1's upgraded turret in-game) with a cupola (Which most Russian tanks don't wield). It was also given a better gun, most likely a 7.5cm. This tank could be added into the game as a tier V premium tank. 'A-34' This tank was a pre-production prototype of the T-34. It resembled the A-20 and A-32, with the 75mm gun and a floodlight mounted on the top of the mantlet. The hull was one piece and the tank was most likely mobile. This tank could be added into the game as a tier IV (Premium tank) or even V tank (Researchable tank). 'Ho-Ri' An experimental tank destroyer. This tank is a Japanese experimental tank featuring a 105mm gun. Unlike most tanks, however, this tank features some impressive gun depression (Despite being rear mounted) due to the fact that the gun is actually attached to the roof. This tank also featured some fast speeds for its size. This tank could come into the game as a tier VII premium tank destroyer. 'PaK Puma' As the name suggests, an antitank mounted on a wheeled tank. It is an 8x8 tank, having all wheels turn. It is a combo of a tank destroyer and a light tank, with limited gun traverse. This tank could come into the game as a tier IV or V tank. 'ASU-57' A tiny tank destroyer, featuring nice mobility and a incredibley flat profile. As the name suggest, the tank mounts a 57mm gun, which is substandard when you think about it, but the playstyle will be most likely be ambush. This tank can be added into the game a tier III or even IV tank. 'Object 120' An odd tank with a "space gun". It has thin armor, but some quite nice mobility. Its 152mm gun can fire multiple types of ammo, from AP, to HEFSDS (High Explosive Fin Stabilized Discarding Sabot). All shells are incredibly fast and accurate, with minimal shell drop. This tank will be added into the game as obviously a tier X turreted tank destroyer. 'Harry Hopkins' Essentially, a Tectrac hull and a Sentential turret combined. This tank could come into the game as a tier IV light tank 'AMC/AMR cruiser tanks' These series of tanks were smimilar to the British cruiser tanks in terms of performance. Being french, they armed light armament. All of the AMC/AMR tanks could come into the game as researchable tier III or even tier IV tanks. Category:Blog posts